


a choice

by Faerieko



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerieko/pseuds/Faerieko
Summary: *POST GRAVITY RUSH 2 SPOILERS*It's been about a month since Kat came backand her and Raven need some down time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/gifts).



A night on the town! A night on the town is just what they both needed after a year of not seeing each other. It’d only been a month since Kat came back in to everyone’s lives and they had still been swamped with hero work. Whether it was helping solve cases at the police department, to catching criminals, to stopping fights, and heck! Even just using gravity to help a cat out of a tree. A hero’s work is never done as the old saying went! Raven’s patrols became known as the Gravity Duo’s patrols as they were so dubbed by the recent newspapers. The Gravity Duo, the Gravity Queens, the Gravity Royalty, they all had nice rings to them in Kat’s opinion. So she always went with whatever as long as they were referred to as a pair.

‘ _A pair, huh…?_ ‘ Kat shook her head at that and looked back at Raven, who trailed closely behind her as they flew. Just like always…she was either right behind her protecting her back, or right by her side and holding her hand. It was just comforting to know Raven would always be here.  
The Gravity Queen stretched her arms out, and took in the air as it rushed against her face.

“Last one to Pleajeune has to buy the winner _two_ ice-cream cones from Aujean’s!!” With that being said, she got a bit of a head start blasting herself even further towards the entertainment district.  
“Heh. I’ll make you eat those words, Kat.” She’ll gladly eat those two ice-cream cones as well.

Kat was so foolish to think she could beat her at a gravity race. Everybody knew she was the faster flyer out of the two of them. What strength she didn’t have compared to Kat, she made up with speed and boy! Did she display that in no time. Raven zoomed right past her, so fast in fact, that it visibly shocked Kat.

“H-hey! No way, I’m buying you all that ice-cream! You’d probably ask for more with that appetite!”

“If you knew you were going to lose, then you shouldn’t have offered in the first place.” She smirked.

\--

The race ended just as expected too. Raven won, she got her three ice-cream cones—two that Kat bought, and one she bought for herself. No regrets though as she knew she’d work up a sweat tomorrow with the usual patrols. For now, she was going to indulge.

She was so busy enjoying her ice-cream, that she hadn’t noticed at first the confusion in Kat’s face as she looked over her piece of paper. It wasn’t just any piece of paper though, no. It was a fortune received from Aki and Pandora. They had made that small detour considering Aki’s place was just up the stairs from the ice-cream cart—and hey! Why shouldn’t they stop by to say hello to a friend? Kat actually didn’t have anything in mind she wanted an answer for, or one she wouldn’t admit to at least, and instead asked for any sort of fortune they felt like giving to her.

Kat squinted at the paper.

  * A musical heist
  * A pink tint
  * That which was once broken
  * The choice



Yep, as always, Aki’s fortunes made no dang sense. Kat had no time to think it though as she suddenly heard screaming from behind her.

A thief was pushing past everybody, holding some case in his hands, and a well-dressed man chasing after him. Looks like the usual petty thievery here! The Gravity Queen was quick to catch up to him though, catch him in a stasis field so he could only flail helplessly in the air, and she kicked him right in the gut so he’d release that case. It was a very nice one she might add with real gold accents upon it.

“Oh! Miss Gravity Queen! Thank you so very much!” Kat nodded happily and handed the case back to him.

“Aw, it’s nothing. I’m glad to help!”

“This is a family heirloom, you know? It’s an instrument passed down to any of the children who shows interest in music.” He laughed and revealed a clarinet in it.

“I don’t know what I would have done if he got away with it, so thank you again! Really!” The man bowed to her and was quick to run in the other direction. “I’d love to stay and chat too, but my band is waiting for me!”

Then it hit her.

“…Oh! A musical heist.”

“Oh, I see. That was already the first thing on the list.” Raven crunched down the last of the cone.

“I’m kinda jealous you got the action back there. By the time I saw it myself, you were already close enough to get him.” She smirked. “The next one is mine though.”

“You got it. The next baddie goes to Raven.”

One by one though, the hints all came to them just as expected from the fortunes as well. A pink tint ended up being a man who forgot one of the light bulbs in a nearby warehouse. Which Raven and Kat were fine with retrieving. Apparently, the plaza’s street lamp’s lights were to be replaced with pink lightbulbs that gave off such a romantic, more welcoming feel. A nice change of pace both the girls figured.

That which was once broken ended up being the local ferris wheel. It was finally fixed after a couple days of being broken down and having to go in to maintenance. Which, Kat was super glad about as she personally felt it to be one of the biggest landmarks of Pleajeune.

Her and Raven had both floated up to watch the ferris wheel—and maybe catch a ride standing right on top of one of the passenger cabins. Because, as Kat would always put it when it came to trains too, why put yourself in a stuffy container when you could enjoy the sights better this way?

They had been chatting amongst themselves this whole time as they rode along.

“C’mon, Raven? I already told you about my crush on Newt a few years back! You can’t tell me you haven’t crushed on at least _one_ person.” As if Kat could really talk. Newt literally was her first crush.

“Why are you so interested anyway?”

“It’s girl talk! It’s what we girls do?”

“Then I guess I’m not a normal girl.” Raven suddenly glowed blue, and jumped right off the cabin to float in place, crossing her arms.

“Who said we were in the first place.”

The blonde giggled at that.

“You make a good point!” She glowed red herself and joined Raven in the air. “Hey…thanks for tagging along.” A smile grew upon her face. “Coming here is always more fun with a friend anyway…”

“Yeah. It’s been like that for a while now. You and me. Stronger together and _always_ together.” Raven laughed to herself at that, and floated a little further over the plaza to look at the lights. Those lights really were beautiful—and it really set the mood for some things. She wasn’t dumb or clueless, and knew exactly the sort of mood that was being set for some. It was evident in how these couple clung close to each other, giggled amongst themselves, and even shared a quick kiss when they thought others weren’t looking.

…It would be nice if, perhaps—

Music suddenly filled her ears.

“Huh?” She looked down.

Oh. A street band—

“Hey!” Kat pointed in excitement. “It’s that guy I helped earlier! So _this_ is his band?” Kat wiggled a little in the air in attempt to dance to the beat.  “They’re actually pretty good?” They were playing some very upbeat jazz. Which was very fitting for this kind of night, in this part of the city.

“Raven!” Kat flew up to her and grabbed her wrist. “Let’s dance!” Not that Raven even had a choice in the first place, as Kat was quick to pull her over to the center of the plaza, or rather, above it. Kat merely had her copy her movements as they did some very upbeat moves to the music. It felt natural to Kat, despite not having any real dance experience. Raven herself felt a little clumsy compared to the other girl, but she still did her best to keep up. After all, she didn’t want to disappoint her.

Ever.

Raven looked down at the lights, then back at Kat. Oh wow, this dangerously looked like…something out of a very cliché romance movie. Yeah…she was entertaining certain thoughts again and she couldn’t help it in this moment.

 at was giggling this whole time as they danced. Not at her or anything in particular, but rather, she was just so giddy from all the fun they were having.

“Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“How come we haven’t done this before?”

“Do you really think I have an answer?”

“Aw! I thought you were going to say something cool like, ‘Because I didn’t have you with me before.’”

“Because I didn’t have you with me before.”

“Nope, nope! It’s too late for that now. You ruined it, Raven.”

Raven laughed a bit. “Then let me make it up to you.” She suddenly pulled Kat close to her. Very close. It was pretty much just a hug, but actually? It didn’t hit Kat at first that the music had changed to something _slower._

Oh _no_. This only meant one thing.

Raven was…! Slow dancing—with her?! Woah, woah this was happening so fast! She needed time to catch up--

Her face was rapidly heating up imagining how they must’ve looked to others in this moment, but she couldn’t find it in her to pull away. Instead, she slowly intertwined her fingers with one of Raven’s free hands, letting the music slowly guide their actions. Their thoughts. Their mood. Their _feelings_ .

They were pretty much just swaying back and forth at this point.

The two of them looked incredible in this moment actually. Two celestial bodies, swaying to the beat of slow jazz, as if they were about to become one and join the stars above. Wouldn’t that make for a beautiful story?

‘ _I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while…_ ‘

It was too quick to end though. Because as soon as the music slowly died down, it picked back up in to something more lively again.

Kat then realized how…out of place they felt now. She was quick to clear her throat and remove herself from Raven.  
  
“U-Um!” Kat looked at her, so glad that in this moment, her whole body was red so that it hid the blush she was sure was growing across her face. “Let’s sit on that building over there!” She quickly pointed to some random nearby building and flew on over a little quicker than she wanted.

Raven, floated there a bit confused, and even wondered if she did something wrong…but she soon followed after. She settled right next to Kat who was already sitting at the edge of building and dangling her legs over. It was a cute sight. She’d admit that much to herself, but other than that? She wasn’t sure what to say as of right now.

“…” Both girls were quiet for a few moments, before Raven sighed.

“…So, do I have to ask why you’re acting to weird, or are you going to tell me?”

“No, it’s fine! I’ll tell you—um.”

_The choice._

…Oh.

_Oh._

‘ _No, no, no! Aki! She did this on purpose--!_ ‘ Kat bit her lip and looked over to Raven.

“Well, uh…I was just thinking, in that moment…you and I? Slow dancing? …Was nice? Like really, _really_ nice? I liked having you close like that and, um….”

“Oh…” Raven tucked a few strands behind her ear, and it revealed a light shade of pink upon such fair skin. On both her cheeks and ears…even her striking blue eyes were even more eye catching with how the light caught them. She looked absolutely beautiful in this low light. So much so, that Kat was slowly leaning towards Raven and gave her a very light kiss on her cheek. Her lips barely touched, before she pulled back in shock.

“I am! So sorry—I!” She covered her mouth frantically with one hand and waved her other every which way. It looked a bit silly. Silly was like, Kat’s forte at this point and Raven always found that to be one of her charms….

She could only giggle at the frantic girl and she gently held one of her hands.

“Hey…it’s okay. It’s me.” Raven nodded. “…I never said I didn’t like it either—the dancing. The dancing and the kiss on the cheek.”

Kat looked down and blushed, before she gave Raven’s hand a small squeeze.

“Thanks, Raven…” She gently pulled on Raven’s hand in attempt to move her closer to her. That was one of Raven’s strong points. How much she was able to bring ground people, but _especially_ her—which was a funny metaphor considering they were gravity shifters, but nevermind that. Kat was just…slowly calming down at this point and was just happy with being here with her. As always.

“Do you maybe want to…share one of those Angel’s Up Above sundaes at Aujean’s? Round two of ice-cream?”

“Aren’t those sundaes made for couples?”

Kat could only laugh.

“Yep, they are!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello I hope you enjoyed this 4 am fic!


End file.
